Fixing the Past
by missgwyneth
Summary: What if every mutant on the planet lost their powers? & something happened that causes a silver haired mutant to have to go back in time? Better summary inside. Kietro.
1. Chapter 1

**Fixing the Past**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything X-men wise.

**Summary:** What if every mutant on the planet suddenly lost their powers? And because of that, chaos ensues. One silver haired quick talking mutant must go back in time and find the root of the problem to prevent the tragedies of the present.

**A/N:** Hmm.. I don't normally write X-men fics that aren't centered completely on Kitty Pryde, but here you go!  
The coupling will be Kietro, as you will soon find out. & I hope you enjoy!

Pietro Maximoff blinked, feeling the rays of sun seeping in through the hole-ridden curtains decorating his windows. He slowly sat up, something he normally never did. He trudged out of bed, feeling completely dead. In his sluggishness, he waved his arm pushing the small digital clock on his bedside. He made a move to catch it, but he was too slow. It merely crashed to the ground, silently mocking him. Pietro frowned. Something was very wrong here.

Feeling panicked, Pietro ran out of his room. Yes, he ran. Not zipped, not zoomed, ran. Making it to the kitchen in his slowest time ever, he looked around frantically. The only inhabitant of the kitchen happened to be none other than our local rock tumbler, Lance Alvers. He looked up from the milk carton he was downing and raised an eyebrow in question at the normally hyper and quick speedster.

Pietro strode to Lance's side and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. "Something's wrong. I can't use my powers. Or I don't have my powers. Or I-don't-know!"

Lance let Pietro's words sink in. Something was definitely wrong when Lance could fully hear and understand Pietro's sentences. He frowned and shook Pietro off of him. He clenched his fists and concentrated his energy at the ground stationed underneath him, just like he always did. Nothing. Nothing happened. Lance stopped, puzzled.

"Yo! Guys! What the heck is going on?" Todd Tolensky walked into the kitchen, his hand in his hair. He looked like a regular kid, maybe a bit messier and dirtier than the average kid, but he looked like your average Joe. Following behind him, a skinny Fred Dukes entered the kitchen. **((A/N:** I have no clue what would happen if their powers were gone. I mean, since Todd is a 'Toad' if his powers were gone, wouldn't he just be a boy? And as for Fred, since he's a 'Blob', wouldn't he be a skinny boy? Eh I dunno, work with me here!

Pietro and Lance caught each others' eyes. Yeah, something was definitely wrong. And they had to do something about it. But on the bright side, Wanda would definitely be easier to handle.

---

Professor Charles Xavier took off his helmet calmly. He wheeled out of Cerebro without a word. Once making it down to the main room, he encountered a very peeved Logan. "Charles. There's something wrong with all of us." **((A/N:** For everyone's accents and ways of speaking, I'll try my best but don't hold it against me!

To prove his point, Logan clenched his fist and attempted to bring out his claws. As expected, nothing happened. To emphasize the point even broader, he waved his other hand towards the parlor where the X-men were gathered. They looked exhausted and battered. "During the middle of our Danger Room session, those kids suddenly couldn't use their powers."

"Professor, what's going on?" piped in Kitty Pryde.

Professor Xavier shook his head. Before he could utter a word, a buzzer sounded, signaling that there was someone just outside the gate. Logan went to the intercom and barked, "What?" The nervous chuckle of none other than Lance Alvers could be heard through the intercom. "We're having a bit of a problem on our side." Logan growled, extremely unhappy with the thought that he couldn't slice the life out of the Brotherhood.

When Logan didn't respond, bickering amongst the Brotherhood could be heard. "I told you we should have just broken in." chimed in the irritated voice of Pietro. "Without our powers we might as well do the honors and shoot ourselves and save the high tech security system the trouble." growled the angry voice of Lance.

Professor Xavier signaled for Logan to allow the Brotherhood in. Hesitantly, he pushed the button opening the gate. The relief was so strong that it could be felt throughout the room. "I don't know if this is a good idea, Professor." Scott voiced. "It could only be us with the power shortage and we could be allowing a trap." Professor Xavier rested his hands on his lap. "That's a chance we're going to have to take, Scott."

Kitty sighed heavily. "I have a BAD feeling about this…."

**TBC**

**A/N:** How was it? Whew, I didn't even get to the whole point of the story yet. But that can be saved for the next chapter.( Let me know if you like it or have any suggestions for it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fixing the Past**

**Ch2**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything X-men wise.

**Summary:** What if every mutant on the planet suddenly lost their powers? And because of that, chaos ensues. One silver haired quick talking mutant must go back in time and find the root of the problem to prevent the tragedies of the present.

**A/N: I'm going to get to the point here so it's probably going to seem a bit rushed and if you like those slow and steady openings, this isn't the fic for you!**

**Also, thanks for the info on the mutants, but I'm going to ignore that bit about Wolverine dying without his powers because we can't have that now, can we?**

It was an odd sight. The X-men and the Brotherhood of Mutants were gathered in the parlor TOGETHER and there was barely any bloodshed. The Professor solemnly leaned against the wall. He stood on both his legs, his wheelchair discarded on the side. **(A/N: Just wondering, if the Professor loses his powers, does that mean he can walk again? I'm going to continue this with him being able to walk, but let me know if I'm wrong and there was some event in the past where he just broke his legs permanently.)** "This is a rough time for us gifted with our powers. People will be targeting us and without our powers, I'm not sure if we will be able to defend ourselves against their dangerous advances." **(A/N: I'm going to say this fic is taking place a little after the world has found out about mutants. The timeline doesn't quite fit, but I'm going to need the craziness to be incorporated with the fic so bear with it!)**

Logan growled. "Speaking of which…" His eyebrows knitted together. All of the teenagers gathered in the parlor got up and went to the window and peeked out the curtains. Beyond the gates were hoards of anti-mutant organizations trying to break down the gate.

"Professor, what do we do?" Jean Grey frantically exclaimed.

The Professor shook his head. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do. We do not want to fight these people. Resorting to violence will only further their advances."

"So what do you expect us ta do Charles?" Logan spit out. "Sit here and wait for them to kill us?"

The Professor sighed and shook his head. "I don't know Logan."

Logan cracked his knuckles. "Those people won't listen to us, no matter what we say. We have to defend ourselves." He turned to the group. "Listen up. We've trained for worse than this. You may not have your powers now, but I've taught you other skills. USE THEM!"

Everyone nodded determinedly. The younger mutants gulped at the thought of fighting for life and death. The Brotherhood grumbled. Soon, the groups had knocked down the gates and were literally at their front doorstep. Everyone scattered around, preparing themselves. As soon as the door was broken down, all hell broke loose. Mutants against humans. Or rather yet, humans against humans.

All the X-men used objects, their brains, everything against the anti-mutant organizations. Kitty Pryde brought down a couple of people already, having trained extra hard on the martial arts lessons Logan had been giving her. Lance Alvers kicked tables towards people and knocked them down. Pietro was the distraction while Wanda punched them out.

**(A/N: I'm sure you're wondering why the anti movement doesn't have weapons, but if they did… It would be crazy unfair. So let's work with them having sticks and stuff like that, like those crazy mobsters from back in the day.) **The next event happened so fast. The anti movement people kept pouring in and the mutants were starting to get overwhelmed. Out of nowhere, there was a loud shout and a loud bang. Following those sounds was a loud thump on the hard floor. It was as if time had stopped at that exact moment.

Pietro's eyes widened. He looked over just in time to see Kitty fall to the ground like a limp rag doll. Lance's eyes clouded over with a dark hatred and he walked past Kitty's body and went after the enemy group in a blind rage. Pietro forgot everything he was doing at the moment and he rushed to her side. All the events happening around him and Kitty became a blur. He held onto her limp body and he felt anger and sadness welling up inside of him. "STOP!" he shouted with all the air in his lungs.

As if time was at his very command, everything stopped. Everyone and everything was still. There was not a sound except for the sound of Pietro's heavy breathing. No one moved. They had frozen along with time.

Pietro felt tears welling up in his eyes. He looked up from her dirty face and looked over at Lance's back. She had given herself for him. He had never experienced such hatred and anger in all his life. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

---

BEEPBEEP "WHATSGOINGON!" Pietro exclaimed, sitting up quickly. He turned to his side and watched his alarm clock blink 7:00 steadily. He looked around. He was in his room in the Brotherhood Boarding house. He slowly picked up his clock and stared at it. August 20. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Wasn't it August 23rd just a second ago? A dream?

Pietro zoomed out of his room to the kitchen. He blinked in surprise. He had his powers! He sighed heavily. That was some dream. He zipped through the kitchen looking for some breakfast. When Lance walked in, Pietro flashed to his side. "LANCELANCELANCE!IHADTHEWEIRDESTDREAM!WELOSTOURPOWERSANDWEHADTOFIGHTWITHTHEX-GEEKSAND-" Lance Lance Lance! I had the weirdest dream! We lost our powers and we had to fight with the X-geeks and-

Lance rubbed his forehead. "Pietro, I can never understand what you're saying so there's no point in saying it."

Pietro rolled his eyes. "Look-I-said-I-had-this-dream-that-we-lost-our-powers-and-we-had-to-fight-with-the-x-geeks-" he said slowly accentuating each word.

Lance's face lit up. "Oh. Thanks for reminder Pietro. I have to meet Kitty today!" With that, he ran out of the kitchen in speed equal to the Speed demons.

Pietro sighed. It must have been a dream. A freaky dream. Why did I even care when that X-brat died anyways? Definitely a dream. The day I care about a X-geek is the day the world ends. He shrugged and grabbed his jacket and zipped out of the house and almost collided with a tree right outside of the house. "Huh. Kind of seems like I did this before." He shook it off and continued his day not knowing his time was slowly running out.

**TBC**

**A/N: Heh well, I wasn't as pleased with this chapter as I had hoped I would be. The whole "fighting" scene was horrible but I just wanted to get it over with and get straight to the point. Anyways, hope you liked it anyways.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fixing the Past**  
**Ch3**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything X-men wise.  
**Summary:** What if every mutant on the planet suddenly lost their powers? And because of that, chaos ensues. One silver haired quick talking mutant must go back in time and find the root of the problem to prevent the tragedies of the present.

**A/N:** I got kind of lazy during the past month so I didn't update anything for this month and a half; but here I am! Yes, people I'm still alive and here to give you the next chapter of 'Fixing the Past'. Enjoy! Oh and btw; I really do despise Kitty's valley girl accent but I love HER as a character. So, just like in the comics where Kitty's not so annoying; Kitty will NOT have a valley girl accent.

Sunday, August 20th; Noon. Pietro Maximoff stood at a high plain, overlooking the big ocean. For some reason, he couldn't seem to get that annoying dream out of this mind. What was WRONG with him? He didn't know what was happening; but his whole body told him there was definitely something wrong. Without a second thought, Pietro zipped the opposite direction and ended up at the gate of the Xavier Mansion.  
Pietro peeped through the openings in the gate and furrowed his eyebrows. What was he DOING here? Why was his body and mind not cooperating today? Just as he was about to leave the area, Kitty Pryde came through the door and happily climbed into the small convertible of Scott Summers'. Pietro tried to shake off the thoughts of her in his dreams and mumbled over his thoughts. "The X-dorks must be going out somewhere…" And before he could be spotted, the speedster was gone.

Monday, August 21st, 7am. Pietro got ready and left the house before he could meet the rest of the brotherhood. For some reason, he needed to be alone. No, he needed to see Kitty. WAIT. What?! He set himself down on the bench on the side of the school building. As popular as he was before; now that everyone knew he was a mutant, no one wanted to be near him. So, as far as privacy goes, he definitely had enough of it. He buried himself in his thoughts until…  
At the sound of a car screech and a bunch of chattering voices he knew all too well, his thoughts completely shattered. He jumped up from the bench and looked towards the sound. The X-men had finally arrived to school. He spotted Kitty and without giving himself a second to think it through; he zipped in between the x-men and stole Kitty with him.  
"Hey! Wait, What are you doing?!" Kitty shouted through the roaring sound of the wind. "Put me down!" she demanded.  
Lucky for her, they had arrived at their destination. It was the same plain over-looking the ocean. It just happened to be one of Pietro's favorite spots. So, Pietro put her down and looked at her solemnly. As he looked at her face, his heart was clenched. He knew it was stupid to get worked up over a dream. And he knew it was ESPECIALLY stupid to get worked up over HER. What was he; Lance?  
"So, what ARE you doing?" Kitty asked, snapping Pietro out of his thoughts. He looked at her seriously. He stepped towards her and put his hands on her shoulder. And for the first time in Pietro's life, he talked normally. "Is he really WORTH it?"  
Kitty looked up at him as he gazed intensely into her eyes. "W-What?" she stammered. This kind of action from Pietro was just something she had not expected. "What are you saying?"  
Pietro's eyes widened. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING! He slapped himself mentally. What an idiot he is. What's making him say and do all this stupid stuff?!  
"Idontknow.HeyIknow,Howaboutweplayagame?It'scalledthe'findyourownwayhomegame!'Andwestartnow!Seeyalaterx-geek!" Pietro was gone with the wind. Kitty watched the leaves play in the wind where Pietro was just a second ago. She huffed angrily. "Oh... I WILL GET YOU PIETRO MAXIMOFF!" she shouted into the sky angrily.  
Pietro had only gone a couple of feet of distance. Unlike usual, he couldn't stand leaving her there all by herself. So instead, he'd watch over her for now. He sighed heavily. "I hate my life."

_"…The clock's ticking Pietro… Tick… Tock…"_

TBC

A/N: Pietro said; "I don't know. Hey I know, How about we play a game? It's called the 'Find your own way home game!' And we start now! See ya later X-geek!"

A/N: I thought that would be a nice place to end this chapter.  With a mysterious voice. Anyways, I hope to update more now since I've gotten my lazy fingers used to work again. Review if you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fixing the Past**

**Ch4**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-men evolution in any way shape or form.

**A/N:** Thanks for being so attentive to my story everyone(: & I think you're right requim; from now on, I shall put Pietro's speed-talking in dashes for easier understanding. & I think I've already thought of an ending for this fic. We'll see how it plays out though. & Sorry, I shall try to make the chapters longer; I know they were annoyingly short. Well, Enjoy!

& Remember, I'm trying my best with the accents here; but I'm not guaranteeing that they'll be good.

**Monday, August 21st; 7pm.**  
"What were you doing all the way out there alone, Kitty?" Scott Summers asked, slightly aggravated. Kitty folded her arms and sunk in the car seat. "Don't blame me. That stupid Pietro dragged me there." Scott's eyes narrowed behind his ruby shades. "You should know better than to go with him. The other brotherhood and he are-" Kitty buried her head in her arms. "I get it; I get it…" she groaned. "Let's just hurry and get back to the institute. I'm exhausted; especially since I had to walk miles to find the nearest payphone." Scott gave her one last fleeting look and then turned his attention back to the road.

Pietro tapped his fingers impatiently on his bedside drawer. He was feeling extremely irritable and he didn't like the feeling at all. He zipped downstairs only to come face to face with the local rock tumbler himself. For some reason, he felt SO much angrier seeing Lance. "What's wrong with you?" Lance voiced, raising his eyebrow at Pietro while picking up the lone carton of milk inside of the empty fridge. Before Lance could get a swig of the milk though, Pietro snatched it out of his hands and downed it himself in the blink of an eye.

Pietro threw the now empty carton on the floor and gave Lance an annoyed expression. "Hey, what the hell Pietro?!" Lance shouted, angry and puzzled. Pietro turned to zoom out of the house, but stopped short and turned to look back at Lance. "You're-not-even-worth-it." His words tumbled out of his mouth. Before Lance could get a word in edgewise, Pietro was gone, leaving only a gust of wind behind him.

**Tuesday, August 22nd; 2am.**

Kitty lay in bed, hugging her blankets to her. It was already so dark outside and everyone in the house was sleeping. She stared up at the ceiling, her eyes having been adjusted to the darkness by now. "Hey Rogue, you awake?" Kitty voiced, wishing her roommate was awake. snort came the short reply from the other bed in the room. Kitty sighed. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled the blankets higher. She needed to get some sleep. She almost dozed off when she heard a small sound.

click-click-click-click Kitty sat up quickly. She followed the sound with her ears and realized rocks were being thrown at her window at an alarming speed. "Kitty, Ah'm tryin' ta sleep here." Rogue's annoyed voice floated in the dark room. "Rogue! It's outside." Kitty jumped to her feet and phased her head out of the window to get a better look at who was throwing the rocks. It was none other than Pietro. "P-Pietro?!" Kitty stammered, extremely surprised to see the silver-haired demon. Not realizing Kitty had seen him, he continued to throw the rocks at his "normal" pace. "Okay! You can stop throwing now!" Kitty grumbled. Lucky for her, the rocks all went through her, not leaving a scratch on her.

Kitty unphased her head out of the window. Rogue came behind Kitty and they opened the window and stepped out onto the balcony together. "What the hell is he doin' here?" Rogue asked, extremely unpleased at being waken up at two in the morning. "I don't know." Kitty answered, leaning on the balcony to get a better look at him. "What are you doing here?" she half shouted, half whispered.

"I-don't-know.-But-I-know-that-tomorrow-we're-all-doomed!-Especially-you!-I-don't-even-know-why-I-care-at-all-but-" Pietro was speaking a mile a minute. Kitty and Rogue exchanged looks. 'What did he say?' was going through their minds mentally. But before Pietro could continue, the lights in the institute started to flick on as the rest of the x-men were waking from their slumbers at the sound of the very loud Pietro. At the sight of the lights, Pietro turned and high-tailed it out of there without another word.

"Hey, what's going on?" came the voice of Jean Grey from the hallway. Kitty and Rogue closed the balcony window hastily and jumped into their beds. Today would definitely be a strange day.

**Tuesday, August 22nd, 9am.**

"Hey Pietro!" Pietro turned at the sound of his name. Looking for the source, he found it was Kitty Pryde. And she was coming towards him. "What-do-you-want-x-geek?-I'm-busy-here-you-know." He said, leaning against his locker. Kitty sighed. She was unable to understand a word of what Pietro was saying. "Look, I want to know what's going on. You've been acting real strange with me. And Lance says you're not yourself these days."

Pietro frowned. "That's none of your business." He said in a regular speed. Kitty crossed her arms. "It BECAME my business when you started to drag me to random places in the middle of nowhere and came to the institute at two in the morning." Pietro opened his mouth to say something more but stopped. "Come with me." He said. And without waiting for a response, he picked her up and was gone. Unbeknownst to them, a certain "Avalanche" saw them leave and needless to say, he wasn't very happy.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Okay, well, I'm going to leave this chapter here for now. Now that I've gotten my muse back, I will update a lot faster so if the chapters are too short, I will try to make up for that with faster updating. I hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fixing the Past**

**Ch5**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own X-men Evolution.

**A/N:** Well, I think I have the basic idea planned out. & Please excuse the fact that the days from now on are going to be going by REAL slow. Because, as you know, "tomorrow" in the story is the "Destined" day. So the hours will go by extremely slow. Maybe a couple of chapters for one day. Anyways, if you have any ideas for the story; as in story plot ideas or how I could end it, please send me an e-mail at or leave a review. I'm open to all ideas. & Even though I said I had it somewhat planned out, nothing's permanent. (: & also, in Pietro speech, (sentences-like-this) is how he talks normally, his fast talking. & (sentences.like.this.) are him emphasizing words for others, meaning he's talking REAL slow.

**Tuesday, August 22nd; 11am.** (The day before the destined day.)

"So you have a dream that I'm going to die." Kitty repeated out loud. She raises her eyebrows. "Wonderful." She drones out sarcastically. Pietro was pacing back and forth in front of her. "Could-we-please-keep-the-big-picture-in-mind-here?!" he exclaimed frantically. Kitty sighed, being used to his quick talking after sitting for two hours of it. "So, what makes you think you didn't just have a big nightmare? I mean, 'déjà vu'? Come on, that's lame. Your minds playing tricks on you."

Pietro stopped pacing for a second and turned towards her quickly. His face was inches away from hers and he had an annoyed expression on his face. "Look.You.Have.To.Believe.Me." he emphasized each word, hoping it would get through her head. "Don't-you-understand-the-seriousness-of-the-situation?!" he exploded, quickly moving back to pacing. Kitty blushed slightly. She hadn't expected him to get so close to her so suddenly. She shook her head furiously, attempting to shake off the blush. What was she thinking; she liked Lance! "Pietro, if you REALLY think you're right, then come back with me to the Institute. You can have Professor check it out."

"Are-you-kidding?!-Frolicking-with-the-enemy?-You're-joking." Pietro laughed curtly. Kitty rolled her eyes. "I'm an X-man. So are you saying that right now, we're "frolicking"? You're one twisted kid." She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing. "There's nothing I can do to help you, so just come with me. I promise we won't dissect you or anything." Pietro shrug off her hand. "Stop joking. The day I get help from the 'Professor' is the day I-OW!" He never got to finish that sentence seeing as how Kitty had smacked him hard on the forehead.

"Shut up. And let's go. MY LIFE IS AT STAKE HERE FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" Kitty frowned. She had told herself she wouldn't believe his crazy rants and not get too upset over her supposed immediate death, which by the way, Pietro had never specified clearly EXACTLY how she died. But she couldn't help it. She was panicking. Damn that Pietro. She swore, if she found out that this was a joke, she was going to MURDER him.

"Alright. Let's go." Kitty said, putting her hands on her hips as a signal for him to carry her. Pietro coughed. "Wait,-What?-Who-said-anything-about-us-actually-going-to-see-your-wacko-professor?" Kitty scowled. "Just pick me up and let's go." "No." came his icy response. Tapping her feet impatienty, Kitty remembered. "Ah, I forgot to ask you earlier, but how exactly did I die? ... In your dream, that is."

Pietro looked over at Kitty and glared, remembering how. He picked her up and started towards the Institute. "What?" he shouted above the wind. "Sorry-can't-hear-you!"

TBC

A/N: Yes, I am very well aware that this is also another short chapter. But I think I'm doing pretty good with updating frequently, so forgive me? Anyways, I know this chapter was somewhat pointless, but this fanfiction IS a Kietro, so I thought they needed to develop their relationship more rather than a BAM they love each other kind of thing.

Updates coming soon! Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fixing the Past**

**Ch6**

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, I STILL don't own X-men. Bummer.

**A/N:** So, I was just a little curious, but what do YOU guys, the readers, think is the reason they all lost their powers? & Why Pietro gets the repeat the past? It would be nice to know your thoughts.

& BIG THANKS to requim17 & L'ange-Sans-Ailes for keeping my spirits up with your constant reviews! It helps a lot. You're awesome… & now, on with the story!

**Tuesday, August 22nd; 12pm.** (The Day before the Destined day.)

"I'm not doing it." Pietro's stubborn voice repeated for what must have been the millionth time already. Kitty sighed in exhaustion. Pietro stood rooted to the ground in front of the huge X-mansion and refused to move; that's very rare for this particular silver-haired demon. After countless minutes trying to persuade Pietro, Kitty was already worn out. She looked over her shoulder at him and she threw him an annoyed look. If he was going to be stubborn, then she was going to have to be stubborn as well. "You're coming and that's that. I don't care about your opinion anymore." Kitty announced. "You-cared-about-my-opinion-before?-Pfft." Pietro scoffed. Without another word, Kitty whirled around and took a hold of his hand and moved him from his rooted spot. Pietro was so surprised by the sudden warmth that took over his hand; he didn't say a word in protest. He smiled slightly at the back of Kitty's brown hair and his fingers entwined with hers. Kitty was so determined to drag Pietro with her that she didn't even realize he was following her with his own two feet. For the first time in his life, Pietro wished everything would go slower.

"Professor?" Kitty called into the mansion as she walked into the quiet house; Pietro in tow. "Professor…?" Kitty made to take a step deeper into common room, but a sharp tug on her hand stopped. "What now, Pietro?" she turned to see a very scared Pietro with sharp claws pointed at his neck. These claws belonged to none other than Wolverine. "Half-Pint, what the hell is this thing doing here?" he snarled. "Ah, Mr. Logan!" Kitty dropped Pietro's hand as if it were on fire. "No, No, We have a good explanation!" Wolverine's claws crept closer to the flesh of Pietro's neck. "Better start talking. I'm not guaranteeing much time." Pietro started to sweat. "You know." He laughed nervously. "If it matters in any way, I was extremely against coming here." "Mr. Log-" "Logan, it's alright. He and I have very important matters to discuss." Came the voice of Professor Charles Xavier, interrupting the very lovely conversation they were all having.

Wolverine gave Pietro one last look-over and then re-tracked his claws. "I'm watching you, bub." Kitty sighed heavily, extremely relieved. "Now," Professor Xavier turned, rolling towards his office. "Let's talk in my office." The two of them, three if you include Wolverine followed him into his office. Pietro grumbled. "This-is-going-to-be-a-long-day."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Short again, I know! & I know this chapter was slightly slower than the others. I'll try my best! I think I just like writing little at a time…

Anyways, Till the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Fixing the Past**  
**Ch7**  
**A/N**: Well, here's another one!. Nothing much else I can say…

**----**

**Tuesday, August 22nd, 2pm.** (The day before the destined day.)

"It was just a dream."  
"What?!" Pietro and Kitty both exclaimed at the same time. Not that the story Pietro had just re-told was the most realistic story, but out of all the people in the world, Professor Xavier would have been able to make something out of it. But to hear those words coming from his mouth, both teens got extremely discouraged. At this point, Kitty had completely 100 believed Pietro, and now she felt stupid for even thinking that Pietro could be right about anything.  
Professor Xavier smiled. "Don't worry about a thing. Nothing of that sort will happen. You were just having a nightmare, Pietro." Pietro and Kitty exchanged glances at each other and got up simultaneously. "Then, I guess we'll go back to school now. Um, thanks Professor." Kitty mumbled and without waiting to hear another word from either the Professor or Logan, she grabbed Pietro's hand and phased them both through the floor, landing on the bottom level.  
"It-was-a-stupid-idea-to-come-here-in-the-first-place." Pietro grumbled. Kitty dropped his hand and turned to face him fiercely. "No, it wasn't. At least now we have that cleared up. The Professor's right. Stop making such a big deal about something as stupid as a dream." Swiveling away, Kitty mumbled under her breath. "I'm a fool for believing in him." Pietro frowned as Kitty started to walk away from him towards the front door. "Don't say things you don't believe." Those words stopped Kitty in her tracks. "What?" But Pietro wasn't in the mood to clarify. He just rushed over to Kitty and hoisted her onto his shoulder and got them to school in record time.  
"I don't believe that balding fool for one second." Pietro snapped as he placed Kitty on her feet. Turning away from her, he looked over his shoulder and said, "When you decide to finally listen to your own head, you know where to find me." And in a huge gust of wind, he was gone.

----

Back at the mansion, Logan stood leaning against the wall, staring into Charles Xavier's eyes. "Charles, you don't believe the kid?" The Professor shook his head. "It's all in Pietro's head. And this isn't a matter we should be concerning ourselves with." Logan eyed the Professor for a second and the next second, he was next to the Professor with a single claw extended near his neck. "Cut the act."  
The Professor smiled. "Careful..." He pushed away from Logan and stood up on his feet, his whole body slowly transforming until the one and only Mystique stood before Wolverine. "That's dangerous."

----

**TBC**

**A/N:** dum dum dum dum? Haha Well, Hope you enjoyed! Two chapters in one day, I feel accomplished; although they were short chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fixing the Past**  
**Ch8**

**A/N:** requim17, you make me all warm and fuzzy inside everytime you review XD & your theory on how they lost their powers is pretty good. Now, if your close or if your completely off, that's for you to find out. Tehe & once again, big thanks to requim17 & L'ange-Sans-Ailes for always reviewing. You two definitely deserve special mention in each chapter for being awesome. Oh and in case you didn't know, Kitty & Lance are going out in my story. I know I didn't make that clear in earlier chapters but I'm just letting you know before I continue with this chapter. Anyways, on with the story

**Tuesday, August 22nd; 3pm.**

"Kitty!" Kitty turned at the sound of her name. She shut her locker door slowly and felt sweat gathering in her hands when she saw the source of the voice. "Oh, hey Lance." She said, clearing her throat to get the scratchiness out. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she did anything to be nervous about.

Lance frowned, looking at her face. "Hey, where were you the whole day? I didn't see you around." "Ah… Well, I was… um-around." She laughed nervously. She felt like she was slowly burying herself in a hole that seemed to increase in depth every second. Lance's somewhat confused face turned angry. "You mean around… With Pietro?" Kitty's eyes grew wide. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie!" Lance shouted, causing a few on-lookers to look at them weirdly, not like they didn't already, seeing as how they were the "freaks". "I saw you two. What the hell is going on?" By this time, he had her pinned against her locker, staring straight into her big brown eyes, searching for an answer.

Kitty broke the look by turning her head sharply to the side. Lance was starting to get angry and the ground the school lay on started to shake violently. Kitty opened her mouth to stop him but all the came out was a little, "Eep." The next thing she knew, Pietro was holding her close to his chest. All of the fright she felt a moment ago disappeared with the warmth that came over her body suddenly. She was no longer pinned on the locker. She made a mental note to herself to thank Pietro for whisking her out of the situation. Unfortunately, by getting her out of that, he created another.

Lance noticed Kitty wasn't in front of him at about the same time Kitty did. The already violently shaking ground got rougher, if possible. Kids were rushing out frantically, trying to save themselves. Pietro tugged at Kitty, letting her know he was about to take her and leave Lance in the pile of rubble he was creating. She looked up at him and phased out of his arms.

"Just go!" she shouted to him, rushing over to Lance. Pietro made a motion to go after Kitty, but he saw the other X-men at the entrance of the crumbling school, attempting to save students. She wanted him to make sure her friends would be okay. Damn her and her stupid mesmerizing look. He heard a loud creak coming from the ceiling and gave Kitty one last fleeting look before he zoomed over to the X-men at the entrance and pushed them away from the school, rescuing a few strays along the way, just as the school collapsed into a big pile of stones and dust.

"Kitty!" Scott yelled into the rubble. The other X-men made to rush towards the mess, but Pietro blocked them off. "Get out of the way, Pietro." Rogue said tensely, pulling off her gloves. "JUST WAIT!" He shouted loudly, stopping the X-men in their tracks.

After his outburst, Kitty collapsed out of the rocks, holding Lance on her left shoulder. Lance was out and Kitty was struggling as she tried to support his weight under her little body. Collective gasps were heard around the group, not because of Kitty's arrival, but because of the ooze of red dripping on her ground. Kitty dropped to her knees and put Lance down as the X-men gathered around them.

Pietro's eyes got wide and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. "I-I don't know what happened…" Kitty said in barely a whisper, huffing. "For some reason, my powers didn't work for a second and then this happened." She gasped out, pointing at her right shoulder. There was a thick and sharp piece of wood embedded in her shoulder, so deep the other part of it protruded out in the back.

Scott looked over at Kurt. "Kurt, get her to the mansion first. We'll all be there as fast as we can." He commanded and Kurt hurriedly rushed to her side and in a poof of brimstone they were gone. Soon after that, the others climbed into their respective vehicles and were also gone with a screech.

The only two left at the scene were Lance and Pietro. Pietro walked over to Lance's unconscious body, his head near his feet. He bent down on one knee and touched the spilled remains of Kitty's blood on the ground. Looking over at Lance's face, he felt anger and frustration building up inside him once again. "Again. You did it… Again. What the hell do I have to do to stop you from hurting her?!"

"You know exactly what you have to do." Pietro jumped to his feet, turning to face the all-familiar voice. His eyes widened. "It… can't be…"

----

**-TBC**

**A/N:** Well, theres chapter eight. Tehe. Stupid Lance. Don't get me wrong, I actually kind of like Lance. At least in the cartoons, I loved seeing Kitty and Lance together so if it seems I'm making him kinda cruel and mean, think about it this way, isn't that the way you woulda reacted if you saw your girlfriend with someone else? & hey, if it were me, & I had Lance's powers, I woulda torn down more than the stinking school. xD


	9. Chapter 9

**Fixing the Past**

**Ch9**

**A/N:** so sorry for being somewhat slow in updating this chapter. I usually upload one chapter per week at least, but this one took three weeks. Sorry! & as if I'm not evil enough…hehe you'll see on with the story!

**Tuesday, August 22nd; 5pm.**

"How is she?" a worried Kurt asked Hank McCoy. "She's stable, but-" "Hey!" a voice cut in their conversation. Kitty came out of the med-room, wrapped many times on the right shoulder with white bandages, a little red seeping through them. "I'm fine now." The rest of the X-men rushed to her side and shot her worried glances. She waved her hand, signaling that she was okay. "Where is the Professor and Mr. Logan? It's REALLY important I speak to them."

The other's looked back and forth at each other. "Come to think of it…" Scott started. "We haven't seen them since we got home." Jean finished. Everyone looked to Ororo who shook her head. "It's strange for the Professor to not be here. I'll go look in his study and Cerebro." "I'll come with you." Jean said, following Ororo out of the section.

Kitty sighed and put her finger to her chin in thought. "Hey, have any of you been feeling weird lately? It's SO unusual for my powers to have not worked for that moment. It's almost like what Piet-" she stopped herself as she recalled everything Pietro had told her. "Kitty?" the voice of Rogue interrupted her thoughts. "Huh?" she shook her head, shaking her thoughts. Shaking her head was apparently a strong movement her body wasn't ready for because at the moment because Kitty's legs gave way slightly forcing her to crash into Rogue and graze her bare shoulder with Rogue's. Kitty jumped away from Rogue, waiting for the pain or possible black-out.

Feeling nothing, Kitty blinked her eyes in questioning. "Wait. Rogue. I just… touched you." Rogue was looking equally puzzled. She pulled off her gloves and stared at her hands. "That can't be possible…" The others looked at the pair, unsure of what just happened. Kitty extended her finger and urged Rogue to extend her finger as well. Rogue cautiously extended her finger as well and slowly, the two pricked fingers. "Ouch!" Kitty yelped, pulling her hand away. She felt a bit woozy. "Woah…" Rogue frowned and pulled her gloves back on.

Kurt reached to steady Kitty. "Vhat did you two do that for?" Kitty shook her head, mumbling to herself before loudly stating, "This doesn't make sense!" Rogue stepped forward and her frown deepened. "What really doesn't make sense is how much stuff you've been keepin' from us." Kitty groaned. "What do you know?" "Enough to know you have a lot of explainin' to do."

---

Pietro stared out at the ocean. He stood at the high plain he usually went to alone when he needed time to think. But this time, he wasn't alone.

"You understand, don't you, Pietro?"

"Yeah... I got it." Pietro replied, speaking unusually normal.

"It'll be really interesting tomorrow, won't it?"

Pietro's expression stayed un-changed. "Tomorrow."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yes, I won't reveal who he's talking to yet! Anyways, I will try to get back on track with the updating so stay with me! & Thank you for all the lovely reviews! (& 33 to my two best reviews; L'ange-Sans-Ailes & requim17)


	10. Chapter 10

**Fixing the Past**

**Ch10**

**A/N:** Okay, here comes another chapter. Uploading this one sooner than expected because I took such a long time with the previous chapter. & L'ange-Sans-Ailes, that's a very interesting hypothesis about who Pietro is talking to…

**Tuesday, August 22nd; 7pm.**

At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, out X-men were in an uproar. After hearing Kitty's story, a lot of the newer students were panicking & the older ones didn't know what to make of it. And as if things weren't crazy enough as it is; Professor Xavier, Wolverine, Storm, & Jean were missing. No one knew what to make of anything that was going on.

"Look, we have to calm down." Scott said, over all of the noise. He adjusted his ruby glasses in an attempt to calm himself down. Hank walked next to Scott and put a furry hand on his shoulder. "I think we should heed Kitty's warnings & figure out a plan for what may come. If I'm correct, this _destined_ day is tomorrow. I'm afraid we don't have the luxury to waste time worrying."

"Maybe we should split up. Some of us could go look for clues and try to find the Professor and the others." Bobby voiced. Scott shook his head. "That's not a good idea. Storm and Jean went to go look for the Professor and Wolverine and they ended up disappearing as well. We can't risk that happening again." "But, we NEED them." Scott's eyebrows furrowed together. "We can't and we won't." he stated firmly through clenched teeth.

"Look! Bottom line is; we need to do something." Kitty injected. "So, let that go for now and let's put our heads together and come up with a plan!" "I don't know…" Kurt sighed. Jubilee **(A/N: I know in the series, Jubes went back home at this point, but that didn't happen here! No one left, not even Evan!) **jumped to her feet. "Wait! How about this…"

---

"Hey!-I-need-to-talk-to-you-guys." Pietro said loudly as he burst through the door. The other three inhabitants of the room stared up at him, unsure of what to make of this visit. "Now, what could a fast-talkin' boy like you want with a shady group like ours?" Gambit asked; his red eyes flashing as he toyed with an ace of hearts card.

"We have some business to discuss." The reply came from behind Pietro. Pietro looked straight ahead, giving fixed looks to the three acolytes. The three of them looked to the source of the voice and their eyes widened. Remy's card fell out of his hand. He quickly recovered and smiled devilishly. "Well then, why dontcha' come in and we'll… talk."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Well, another short one, but I hadn't expected this chapter to be long from the beginning when I started writing it. I hope you're enjoying the woodles of secrets I've weaved into the story! Dum Dum dum Tomorrow's the day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Fixing the Past**

**Ch11**

**A/N:** I know I didn't make it clear on the previous chapters exactly what time the whole big thing happened; but I'll let you all know now; it all happened at 10am.

**August 23rd; 5:30am.**

"It's beginning."

Pietro nodded as he slipped on his battle suit, facing the rising sun. The figure next to him handed him a thin needle. Taking it, Pietro pricked his index finger, wincing slightly. Gambit came behind him and took the needle, repeating Pietro's actions. Pyro and Colossus repeated the procedure.

"Ready?" came the synchronized voices of Pietro and the figure beside him.

Gambit slipped on his gloves and grinned slyly. "Ready."

---

"Ugh." Lance groaned, the suns rays hitting his face. He struggled with his body as he finally got himself in a sitting position. He observed his surroundings and was surprised to see that he was in his own room at the Brotherhood Boarding House. Trying to gather his head, Lance slowly began to recall exactly what happened before that very moment.

_"Again… You did it again…What the hell do I have to do to stop you from hurting her?" _

Pietro's words to him as he lay on the ground that time kept ringing in his ears. What did he mean by 'again'? And what the hell does he know about Kitty? Lance could feel his anger reaching breaking point. He got off his bed completely and walked down the stairs to the living room area. He felt like tearing down everything in his path. He looked down at the floor and began to channel all his anger on his ability. He was extremely angry and what the hell did it matter? The house was run-down anyways. Lance furrowed his eyebrows together and sweat started to come down his forehead. No matter what he did, nothing happened. He stared at his hands in horror. "What…?"

---

"It's happened." Kurt said as he walked into the common room minus blue fur, a tail, and a holographic watch. All of the other X-men stared at him in amazement. For most of them, their mutations didn't stem to the physical level. Scott followed after Kurt and stopped in front of the others.

"Everything's ready." Scott announced as he pulled off his ruby glasses, allowing everyone to see his eyes for the first time.

"Everyone knows what to do, correct? Hank asked, adjusting the glasses on his none-beast like nose. The X-men gathered round nodded. "Let's just get thru this and then find the Professor and the others."

Kitty looked out the window at the quickly rising sun. "We're ready."

**TBC**

**A/N:** I have two ways I could twist this story; one way would make the story shorter; the other way would put more twists and continue it; which way would you readers prefer?


	12. Chapter 12

**Fixing the Past  
Ch12**

**A/N:** OMG I AM SO SORRY TO MY READERS! Yes, I have been slacking off MAJORLY. But it's been so hectic for me these days. I'm so sorry. I wonder who's even still keeping tabs on this story? Anyways, I'm sorry again. I even at one point thought to just abandon the whole writing thing, but I couldn't do that! Cuz well… Then I'd be letting you readers/reviewers down! So here we go! Chapter 12!

Oh and as a reminder, when Pietro's sentences have dashes-like-this in them that's him speaking really fast. And when there's periods.like.this in them that's him accentuating his words for people when they complain about this fast speaking.

**August 23rd; 9am.**

"Pietro, get focused." The secondary voice said from beside Pietro.

Pietro furrowed his silver-white brows. "And-just-how-would-_you_-know-if-my-mind-was-focused-or-not?"

The person next to him laughed. "For the same reason that I can understand every word you say."

Pietro grumbled but he didn't say another word and the person next to him took it as a sign to begin their mission. "Okay. We're here. I'm going to need Pyro and Collosus to be the front men. Or in other words, the distraction." The figure said, pointing past the many trees surrounding them to the big metal entrance of the huge factory-like building. "Quicksilver & Gambit, if you go around to the back, there will be guards. They should have the access card. Take them out _quietly_. Then use their cards to get into the back door where they will be guarding. Remember, we need to be quick about this. Quicksilver, don't hold out on the speeding."

Pietro scoffed. "And when do I _ever_ hold off on the _speeding_? And why don't you just call me Pietro? What's the point of formalities between us?"

The figure just ignored Pietro's annoying questions. "Quicksilver; Gambit; 5 minutes. Not a minute later. You got it?"

Gambit flipped a card lazily round his fingers and stared at the big metal building with a yawn. Pietro jumped to his feet. "If-we're-so-pressed-for-time-shouldn't-metal-face-and-fire-boy-get-moving-already?!"

The figure got up on his feet and Pyro and Collosus followed suit. "I will be part of the distraction with Pyro and Collosus. Quicksilver; Gambit; you know where to meet in 5 minutes."

"Yeah-yeah.-Go-go-go-slowpokes."

"Alright. Here we go." The figure said in finality as he, Pyro, and Colosus charged out of the woods.

Remy put his arms around Pietro. "Take me away sir." He drawled, a little smirk creeping on his face. "You-freak." And with that, the two were gone from that area in a gust of wind.

**August 23rd; 9:15am.**

As Kitty pulled on her battle suit, she glanced over at Rogue who was doing the same. "Rogue, I'm having second thoughts about the plan."

Rogue didn't look back at Kitty. She just simply said, "Suga' we don't have another six hours to come up with anotha' one so we're stickin' with the plan."

"Yeah, but." Kitty stammered.

Rogue pulled on her gloves then turned to face Kitty. "No buts. Now, hurry it up and lets get down there."

"…But."

"Now, don't make me hafta come ova' there and slap some sense into you."

Kitty didn't say another word. She just walked over to Rogue and pulled on her hand. "Alright, alright. Let's go. We have it under control." _'I wonder where Pietro and the others are in the midst of all this…?'_


	13. Chapter 13

**Fixing the Past**

**Ch13**

**A/N:** Holy mother of pearls. I haven't updated since March! I am soooo sorry readers! I hadn't even realized anyone was reading this old story of mine until I randomly took a look at the WONDERFUL reviews I have. You guys are the best. You've brought me back from my hole to continue this story.

Originally I had a plot planned out. I've been thinking about it. And it's stupid. So I'm going to twist the story around again. But since I never revealed my true intentions to you readers it should be okay. Tehe

_Here are a couple reminders.  
_Sentences-like-this are Pietro's quick-talking made easier for the reading.  
Sentences.like.this are Pietro's way of accentuating his words for others.  
The destined moment from the past was at 10am, August 23rd.

BTW, requim17 and L'ange-Sans-Ailes I have never forgotten how awesome you two reviewers are!

On with the story!!

**August 23****rd****; 9am.**

Pietro zipped Gambit to the back of the big grey building where he also proceeded to knock the guards out in one quick swish. Dropping Gambit down as if he were diseased he swiftly swiped the access cards he nabbed as the door slid open.

Gambit played with the card that was now dancing between his fingers. Pietro walked quickly towards their destination with Gambit trailing behind throwing random cards on security cameras. The boom that resounded after each blow was nothing compared to the loud sounds coming from the entrance of the building where the other part of the group was succeeding in making a distraction.

"3 minutes." Pietro mumbled loudly, almost to himself but voiced more for Gambit. Without another word (and now completely sure where his destination is) he swooped Gambit up and zipped away, only faintly hearing Gambit's sarcastic drawl of, "-without even a warning._ Quite _the gentleman."

Pietro zoomed through the grey halls and the many doors flashed by before he finally stopped at one door only long enough to swipe the stolen access cards. He stopped immediately and Gambit got to his own feet. They were in a dark room with every four of the walls painted dark black. Nothing was in the room except a chair. But the look of the frightening room was not what had stopped Pietro short. It was the sight of the other person in the room right across from him and Gambit.

Mystique stood looking straight at Pietro through the red hair that got in her face. Her blue arms were crossed across her chest and she gave Pietro a smug look. "You're too late you know." She said slowly dragging out her words.

"WHAT are you doing here?" Pietro asked, almost painfully speaking normally as fear crept up his spine.

Mystique didn't answer, the smile never leaving her face. She unfolded her arms from her chest and unclenched her fist to reveal a small red stone no bigger than her palm. "You won't find what you're looking for here. But…" she tossed the stone to Pietro and he quickly caught it in his own hand. "… You're going to need that later. Think of it as a… _thank you_ gift."

Pietro's fingers closed on the stone in his palm. "What are you talking about? What is this?"

Avoiding his questions, she simply said, "4 minutes and 30 seconds. You better go before you're missed. I trust you can make it back with more than enough seconds remaining."

"Yeah-right-as-if-you-think-I'm-going-anywhere-without--" Pietro was cut off by another voice that was so loud it echoed in his head.

"You WILL leave now." The voice said. And before Pietro even had the chance to think, a powerful invisible push sent him and Gambit out of the room, the door sliding behind them. Pietro quickly recovered and noticed Gambit was down the hall from the door. Gambit had a small smirk on his face and Pietro understood exactly what that smirk meant and zipped to Gambit's side, picking him up, and zoomed out of the building, just as a loud BOOM resounded from behind them.

Pietro made it to the meeting spot with Gambit with only about 5 seconds to spare. He only had a second to breathe before a loud voice shouted, "YOU DIDN'T GET IT!"

Pietro stared at the figure in front of him with Pyro and Colossus at his side and scoffed. "Don't-even-start-with-me. It-wasn't-even-there-idiot." Zipping in front of the figure, he looked straight into his eyes before opening his hand to reveal the stone. "And-it's-not-like-we-got-nothing."

The figure raised an eyebrow. "I don't even know what that's supposed to be." He said, dismissing it without another thought.

Pietro huffed angrily. "Five-years-older-and-you-think-you-know-more-than-the-whole-world."

The figure turned his head to look away from Pietro from a moment. "I don't even want to know how you ended up failing and coming across a piece of stone. We'll have to think of another plan. If it wasn't in there, I can't think of anywhere else it could be."

Pietro sighed loudly. "Well-I-hate-to-break-it-to-you-but-I-don't-plan-on-sitting-here-all-day-for-you-figure-out-something."

The figure frowned. "And do what? You can't do anything without me! _I'm_ the one who knows--"

Pyro decided to step up at the moment and interrupt the argument between the two. "Look mates. I don't want ta sit here any more than ya do so let's ferget this fightin' 'n do sumthing tat'll have us with sum kinda purpose."

The figure nodded in silent agreement. Pietro only scoffed in response. "It's-already-9:30-and-in-30-minutes-Kitty---"

The figure interrupted Pietro's flow of words and a sharp tug at his upper arm. "Since _the first plan failed_, all we can do now is get over there and change the course of history."

"Don't-be-dramatic. And-hurry-up-slow-poke." Pietro said and zipped away, carrying a willing Gambit with him.

The figure looked over at Pyro and Colossus, knowing Pietro purposely left him to handle them and attempt to follow after his speedy trail. "Five years back and same as I remember him, that son of a…"

_'... Nothing you do will change anything.' _those words echoed through the figures mind as he stared towards the direction Pietro went. "Well I can damn well try…" he mumbled before turning to face Pyro and Colossus.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Okay, I tried to make this one longer. I hope it was satisfying. It really wasn't for me. I think I need to get into the habit of this story again. Anyways, tell me what you thought about this chapter. And remember, reviews always help!

Also, I went a little tiny bit more into who the mysterious figure could be. xP How was it? Any ideas?


	14. Chapter 14

**Fixing the Past  
Ch14**

**A/N:** Only two days have passed since I released chapter13 and now here comes chapter14! I feel so proud of myself! But I only got one reviewer for ch13, felinefairy100 (thank you!). I wonder if anyone is still keeping tabs on this fic? Tehe I wouldn't be surprised if no one was since I didn't update for the longest time. Once again; sorry about that.

Alright, on with the show.

**August 23****rd****; 9:50am.**

"So what's the plan fellas?" Gambit asked, leaning against the wall surrounding the Xavier Institute, looking positively bored. Pietro looked over at him and gave him a confused look. And he opened his mouth to say something, but the figure next to him replied in his stead with an equally confused look on his face. "We need a plan for this?"

Gambit pushed himself off the wall and caught a leaf as it fell from one of the many trees surrounding them, shielding them from view. "Ya see, I don't really know what it is we're waitin' for…" His red beady eyes flashed dangerously as the leaf in his hand burst with energy. "I don't like bein' kept in the dark."

Pietro and the figure exchanged looks but the figure quickly composed himself and smiled. He took a couple steps forward and opened his mouth as words tumbled out in a hurry.

---

**August 23****rd****; 10am.**

Kitty Pryde jumped when the clock struck ten exact. She looked around nervously at the gathered X-men and Brotherhood members (who had joined them shortly before). They shot her looks of puzzlement and she returned it. But their answer came almost immediately when they heard screams and shouts outside. The mutants rushed to the door. Kitty reached the door first and ran straight into the hard surface, feeling a burning pain in her forehead from the collision. Regaining her head, she pulled open the door and they all piled out. The scene in front of them made them gape in wonder.

Right by the gates (that were now broken down) there was a huge tornado. If there was a anti-mutant mob before, they weren't there now. The tornado sucked each and every one of them and twirled them around in its belly before tossing them far far away. Once all of them were gone, the tornado stopped to reveal the source of the gigantic whirl that stood there just a minute ago.

"Pietro?!" Kitty gaped loudly. She jogged over to him and stood directly in front of him, not daring to touch him for fear he wasn't real. "H-How?" she managed to sputter out. The other Acolytes gathered slightly behind him while the X-men and BoM walked over to them slightly cautious. The figure was not in sight. He was leaning on the wall where the group was only 10 minutes earlier. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be seen just yet.

Once the two groups were closer to one another, Lance spoke up, unsure if he liked the familiarity between Kitty and Pietro but ignoring it for the time being. "You still have your powers." He said in a tone that was almost accusatory. Pietro nodded, not elaborating. Scott furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to comment on Pietro's lack of words but he never got a chance to say anything because in that next second, Scott's whole body rose into the air and he was flung to the side, crashing into the inside wall, the force so strong, some of the bricks he crashed into, breaking into rubble.

Rogue and Kurt rushed to where Scott landed in a moments beat. Dropping to their knees, they tried to check Scott's condition. Suddenly, the bricks around them starting coming down on them as if there was an enormous pressure on them. Thinking quickly, Rogue jumped to her feet and grabbed handfuls of Scott's and Kurt's shirts and pulled them out of the way of the falling bricks. Landing on the ground away from the rubble, Rogue and Kurt's heads sharply looked up, as the others did. Above their heads stood Jean Grey; her face expressionless. She looked down at them as if daring them to try something.

"What the hell do ya think ya're doin'!" Rogue growled.

Jean didn't show any signs of hearing Rogue's words. Then suddenly, the clear sky turned dark and rain began pouring down by the gallons and lightning roaring across the sky. A big bolt of lightning struck the ground near the X-men and they scattered around, unsure of what to do without their powers and confused. Storm appeared next to Jean and hovered next to her. She looked at them with the blank face Jean had on her own face. Then her eyes sharply met Pietro's. His eyes widened as if in understanding and quickly pulled Kitty to his chest, just as a bolt of lightning struck the ground she was on just a second before.

But in his haste to save her from the lightning, Pietro hadn't noticed Wolverine right behind him. "PIETRO!" Kitty screamed, spotting Wolverine behind him. Before any of the gathered mutants could react in any way, Wolverine plunged his claws through Pietro's back, and since he was holding Kitty so tightly, through Kitty as well.

Pietro shut his eyes tightly and didn't breathe, waiting for the pain. When he didn't feel anything, his eyes fluttered open. Kitty's eyes were wide and she gave him a frightened look. Wolverine's claws were indeed inside Pietro and Kitty. In fact, his whole arm was. But somehow they had phased through the attack. Realizing they weren't harmed, Pietro jumped back into action and sped them away from Wolverine next to Gambit who had a handful of cards between his fingers.

Kitty jumped away from Pietro in amazement and slight happiness because she had her powers again! She backed towards the wall near her and made to go through it slowly, just to make sure. But all she felt was hard rock. Unable to phase through it, her eyebrows creased into a frown. She didn't have much time to dwell though because at that moment, the wall behind her began to crumble at Jean's telekinetic force. Jumping away from it, she missed the rock tumble by just a second. That broke the silence and suddenly charged cards were blowing up all over the place and fire horses had appeared. "Ah, damn it all!" Pietro's words were drowned out by the sounds of battle.

Every one of the X-men and Brotherhood members were scrambling around, trying to get to safety while the Acolytes tried their best to hold off against Jean, Storm, and Wolverine. Rogue called out to Kitty from behind Hank McCoy who was holding an unconscious Scott around his shoulders. Kitty started to rush over to where she was when she heard a scream full of pain. A scream coming from Pietro. She quickly whipped around to see what was going on. Pietro was on the ground, pinned down by Wolverine, a long gash dripping blood on his cheek. Wolverine drew his right hand back as his left hand held onto Pietro tightly. His clawed hand plunged for Pietro's chest when there was suddenly another flash of white and Pietro was away from Wolverine's grasp, being supported by another, more mature and older, Pietro.

In her shock, Kitty gaped at the two until Kurt's voice broke her daze. "KEETY! WATCH OUT!" Eyes wide open, she turned but was much too slow and she felt Wolverine's claws sink deep into her stomach. Nothing was heard to her at that moment. Pietro shouted out her name, but even that was lost to her as she fell to the ground.

Suddenly, all was quiet again. Everything was still. It was as if time had frozen in place. Pietro moved away from his older counterpart and looked around frantically. This had happened only once before.

"Pietro Maximoff. Do you think you're God?" came a loud booming voice from behind him. Both Pietro's whipped quickly to face the source of the voice. Pietro staggered and fell on the ground in shock and the older Pietro stood his ground, looking straight ahead. It was not a surprise to him.

"ANSWER ME!" the voice bellowed.

Pietro gaped for a moment longer then he opened his mouth to say something……..

**TBC!**

**A/N:** I know the figure being Pietro's other self has been guessed before! Kudos for you were right! What did you think of this chapter? Reviews please!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fixing the Past  
****Ch15  
****A/N:** I feel kind of excited at this point. I'm updating frequently to make up for the fact that I didn't update for months. I hope I'm forgiven.!  
L'ange-Sans-Ailes thank youu for your review. It gives me the energy to keep updating!

---

"_Pietro Maximoff. Do you think you're God?" came a loud booming voice from behind him. Both Pietro's whipped quickly to face the source of the voice. Pietro staggered and fell on the ground in shock and the older Pietro stood his ground, looking straight ahead. It was not a surprise to him._

"_ANSWER ME!" the voice bellowed._

_Pietro gaped for a moment longer then he opened his mouth to say something…….._

---

... Then closed it again. His eyes locked with a pair of red beady orb-like eyes placed on a pretty woman's face. Her body was that of a large lion with dark black wings protruding from her back, as sharp as long knives. As if that weren't bad enough, those wings were covered with splatters of blood and all around her, faceless fog-like spirits drifted, making faint wailing sounds. He didn't trust himself to say anything in fear that his own blood may be splattered next on her wings. But the look she gave was one of little patience. Before he had a chance to speak though, his future self voiced instead, "What's the problem? Got tired of watching?"

The thing's red orbs flashed over to older Pietro's face. "You fool." It hissed. "Do you see now that nothing you do can change what is?"

Older Pietro shrugged. "Well, I don't know. I could always try again." He said with the faintest bit of a smirk on his face.

At that comment, in a speed almost rivaling Pietro's, it appeared next to the present Pietro and pinned him to the ground with one huge paw, the other one baring claws hovering over his neck. Pietro's eyes widened. "Woah-kitty! Those-are-some-sharp-claws-you've-got-there." He said, laughing nervously from beneath the thing. It didn't look at Pietro though. It's eyes never left his future self. "I'd like to see you trying again after I kill your past self."

The older Pietro frowned knowing he'd cease to exist if the present Pietro were to die and didn't say another word. Moving off of Pietro, it stared at the two of them. "Katherine Pryde's life is not to be saved. You two are fools trying to change what is." It's eyes flashed as it glanced over at the future Pietro. "You amused me for a while. But I can not allow you to keep wrecking havoc on the course of time."

Pietro scrambled to his feet and went to the older Pietro's side as he stared hard at the frightening creature. "Just-what-ARE-you?" he asked, more or less over his fear and bordering on curiosity.

The older Pietro shook his head. "She'll just give you a bunch of answers that don't make any sense. Don't bother." Turning back to look at the creature, the older one stared deep into its eyes and its voice softened. "You already know why… Please."

The creature didn't give any signs of hearing. But its eyes fogged over. The older Pietro jumped in his place in alert. He quickly pushed the present Pietro hard, knocking him a couple feet away from him. At that moment, the creature opened its mouth and a piercing shrill of a cry came out of its mouth.

All became black……

**TBC  
****A/N:** Yup, another short one. But this chapter was necessary for me to continue the story on. xP  
I remember you all voted that the story be longer so just take this chapter as a turning point to the longer half of the story that will be coming up.  
I personally am not too happy with the way this chapter turned out, but oh well. Reviews please!


End file.
